Operation Edward
by MidnightSun.x
Summary: Jessica's POV. Jessica has decided to ask Edward out, and is sure that Edward will say yes. I took a deep breath. “Ok, so you know Edward Cullen? Well, obviously you do! I mean, who doesn’t? Anyway. I really like him and I’m gonna ask him out.”


Operation Edward.

Jessica's POV

I was leaning against the lockers making small talk with Bella and waiting for Lauren. God, how long did she take? I hated talking to Bella, she was so boring. I don't know why all the guys turned into puppies around her - she obviously had no fashion sense at all. And she was so pale - almost as pale as the Cullen's. And _definitely_ not as beautiful, not as breathtaking. I sighed, why wouldn't Edward ask me out? I had played all my best cards; eyelash fluttering which had lead to him asking me if I had something in my eye, subtle flirting which he never seemed to return and skimpy tops which he never noticed.

I made a promise to myself that I would pluck up the courage to ask him out by the end of the week. I needed to tell someone about this, to rehearse what I was going to say. Lauren came to my mind first, but then I back pedalled – she was sure to gossip about it, and that would be social suicide if I was rejected. Which I won't be, but still. I thought for a while. Angela was a pretty good candidate, except she had no experience with guys and, let's face it, the odds were she wouldn't be getting any anytime soon. Who had guys falling head over heels over them?

Then it hit me: Bella. She had guys practically begging to carry her books and they all constantly gazed at her like she was their God. And she obviously wouldn't tell anyone, I mean, who could she tell? And she didn't gossip, anyway.

I turned to Bella.

"Bella, I'm about to tell you something top secret. You can't tell a soul."

She looked at me with a surprised expression on her face, "I won't."

I took a deep breath. "Ok, so you know Edward Cullen? Well, obviously you do! I mean, who doesn't? Anyway. I really like him and I'm gonna ask him out."

I scrutinised her face to gauge her reaction. It definitely wasn't what I expected. Quite a few expressions flitted across her face – I caught surprise, confusion and something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Then she smiled politely.

"Good for you," she said.

I frowned; it was not the reply I had expected at all. Her reply was the equivalent of saying to someone 'I just ran over your dog, I'm really sorry.' And replying, 'That's ok, he was getting old anyway.' Seriously, this was ground breaking news!

"Bella! Are you insane!? Did you not hear me? _Edward Cullen_. I am going to ask _Edward Cullen_ out"

"Yeah, I did. That's really great Jess, good luck," she paused and something flickered in her eyes, "Tell me what he says."

God she frustrated me! Why were all the guys so obsessed with her? What did they see in her?

I started daydreaming about how I would ask Edward out. Should I get him before school or after? Hmm, probably after school. Just in case he said no – which wouldn't happen. I was so excited; the adrenalin pulsed through my veins. I would be the talk of the school, the one that everyone would envy. All that it took was a question and a simple 'yes.'

And I would get my 'yes,' whatever it took.

Finally Lauren arrived, a little out of breath and flushed, "Sorry I'm late! I was writing lines for Mr. Mason," she rolled her eyes. "Honestly, he has no mercy. Get this, I only handed in my assignment a day late and he gives me two hundred lines of 'One day late is tempting fate.' She had been speaking to me, but just then her eyes flickered to Bella and back to me.

She mouthed, _what the hell is she doing here?_

I rolled my eyes and mouthed back, _no idea._

Lauren seemed to take that as her cue to start walking to her locker, motioning for me to come with her and making it very obvious that it wasn't an open invitation.

"Bye Bella," she said over her shoulder, then snickered. I glanced back at Bella to see her pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket and reading it with a slight smile.

As we walked along, I was so tempted to tell Lauren about Operation Edward. I nearly did, but then I remembered the time in year six when she stole my first boyfriend. No, I thought, she could wait until it was official.

"Hey, there's Edward. Isn't he just..." she trailed off and sighed dreamily.

No. No way. She could _not _be thinking the same thing as me. She would _not_ ask him out before me! I knew I was being paranoid – everyone drooled over Edward, but I couldn't risk it. This called for action. Operation Edward would have to be moved forward on my schedule. Tomorrow was it. Tomorrow was going to be the day when I became the most envied person in the school!

Lauren was still gazing at him, "Do you think he will like the bouquet of roses I sent him? I think they're going to arrive tomorrow."

I stared at her, horror struck. A _bouquet of roses? _Was she serious? If Edward received the roses tomorrow and decided that Lauren was the one for him, what would I do? Stand back and watch as the whole school turned green with jealousy of Lauren, as she walked through the school doors with Edward at her side?

No. I would not tolerate this! Desperate times call for desperate measures. Operation Edward was going to take place today. After school.

The rest of the day dragged by slowly, without even one class with Edward.

I was doodling boredly on my English book while Mr Fichera drawled on about how Shakespeare 'was a brilliant man, a man whose mind no one could even begin to comprehend!'

A shrill ring pierced my semi concentration. The bell! I quickly gathered my books and pencil case and ran out the door just as Mr Fichera was saying, "Memorise one of Shakespeare's soliloquies for the next lesson..."

I hurried to my locker, shoving everything into it and pulling out random things that looked important. I didn't want to miss Edward! At last I was ready. I slammed the door of my locker and sprinted down the hall. I ran past the girl's bathroom then skidded to a stop and ran back. I had to look my best for Edward.

I pushed open the swinging door and checked my reflection in the mirror. I touched up my lip gloss and stood back. Perfect, as always. I did a quick model pout and ran out of the bathroom.

When I reached the parking lot, I realised that there actually wasn't any reason for my mad rush. His Volvo was there, looking amazing as always. Then there he was leaning on the left side of his car with his back facing me. My boyfriend, I thought with a smug grin.

I walked across the lot at him, and once I was a few metres away, I took a deep breath.

_I can do this_.

"Uh, hey, Edward," I said in what I thought sounded like an alluring voice.

He turned and looked at me, "Hello Jessica."

The power of his golden eyes made me lose focus. I stared at him dumbly.

"Were you going to say something?" he smiled.

"Oh! Um, yeah. I was."

He waited. Oh right, I didn't ask yet.

"Well, I was kinda wondering if maybe...maybe you wanted to...um, go out with me?" My heart rate was through the roof and in danger of beating right out of my chest.

He was about to say something when –

"Edward, I got your note! Where are we going?"

He turned around and smiled widely.

Bella.

_Bella?_

What was she doing here? What note? Where was she going? Then what she had said sunk in. _'Where are we going?'_ We. As in Edward and her.

I glared at her, "Bella? Why are you here? "

She hadn't noticed me yet, but when she did she smiled politely, "Oh, hi Jess!"

What? But, why was she...?

Edward cleared his throat, "Jessica, I'm very sorry, but Bella and I are together right now."

The world started to spin. This could not be happening! Lauren first, then _Bella_? What did he see in her? She was bland, boring and had the worst fashion sense. She was nothing compared to me. I mean, I had popularity, a personality and an amazing fashion sense.

Edwards eyes hardened a bit but he kept his face polite, "Well, we have to go now, sorry again Jessica."

He walked gracefully around to the other side of the car and opened the door for Bella, who waved to me before she sat. Then he walked back and opened his door and got in. The engine started and they drove away. Just like that.

I was left standing there, flushed red as a tomato and absolutely hating Bella more than ever before. I looked down and saw a small piece of paper on the ground. I bent down and picked it up. Written in flawless calligraphy it read:

_Bella,_

_Meet me at my car after school, I want to take you somewhere with me. _

_I love you,_

_Edward._

Oh God. Everything about him was better than perfect, even his writing! I ripped off the 'Bella,' at the top of the note and let it flutter to the ground and land in a puddle. Then I tucked what was left of it into my pocket.

"Jess! Jess! Over here!"

I composed my face so that it looked casual.

"Hey Lauren!"

She jogged the rest of the way over, "What was that about? Why were you talking to Edward Cullen?"

I pretended to look nonchalant, "Oh, Edward just asked me out," I brought out the note and showed it to her.

She read it in complete awe, "He-he asked you out?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "But I said no, I mean, why would I want to go out with him? He's too perfect. I prefer guys that aren't so prissy at school."

She stared at me, speechless.

Just then, Mike got out of his car, which was parked right next to where Edward's Volvo used to be.

"Hey Jess, I overheard you got rejected by Cullen. Tough luck," he said.

I glared at him, sending him a mental signal to stop talking if he wanted to have kids when he was older.

He continued, "Oh! And you dropped this by the way," he bent down and picked up the soggy piece of paper with 'Bella,' written on it and held his hand out to me, but Lauren grabbed it.

"Bella," she read out loud.

Lauren stared at me, "Jess, why did you say Edward asked you out?"

"Um. Well. Um, I just remembered that I have to be home early today. Uh, relatives are coming over..." I trailed off, then turned and ran to my car, desperate to get out of the school grounds. I knew that tomorrow I would be the talk of the school. But for all the wrong reasons.


End file.
